Chasse à l'oeuf
by Lii-chan Nightray
Summary: Et si une simple chasse à l'oeuf permettait de mieux comprendre ses sentiments?
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est un de mes premiers textes. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de poster mes textes qui ne viennent que de moi seule… Ce texte sera un TS donc voici la 1__ère__ partie. _

C'était les vacances de pâques. Dans une chambre de Lutwidge se trouvait Elliot Nightray et son valet. Pour une rare fois beaucoup d'étudiants était resté pour ses vacances dans l'établissement pour pouvoir faire la célèbre chasse à l'œuf. Ce qui énervait passablement l'un des propriétaires de la chambre. Ceux-ci restaient toujours au lycée pendant les vacances, préférant le calme et la tranquillité du lycée à la froideur du manoir. Après la mort de certains membres de sa famille par le chasseur de tête la vie au manoir était devenue impossible. Malheureusement du fait du nombre d'étudiants présent et de la chasse à l'œuf il jugeait ses vacances quelque peu gâché, étant un peu associable même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Pourquoi y a cette chasse à l'œuf hein ? On est plus des gamins. Donc pourquoi autant de personnes restent au lycée pour ça. Résultat on va devoir se les coltiner pendant deux semaines et nos vacances sont foutues !...Leo? Tu m'écoute ?! »

Le ledit Leo lisait et répondit un vague « mh » à son maître. Ce qui énerva un peu son maître

« Mais écoute moi quand je parle !  
-Je lis.  
-Mais arrête de lire ! Occupe-toi d'autre chose ! »

Leo sortit quelques secondes de son livre pour regarder le blondinet puis retourna rapidement à sa lecture.

« De toi par exemple M Le-centre-du-monde ?  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Cette réponse fit pousser un soupir à Leo qui entreprit de se concentre sur sa lecture. Mais il ne put car Elliot le rejoint et lui prit le livre des mains pour le poser sur le lit.

« Hé! »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, sentant deux lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite il ne se défendit pas. Son maître en profita pour par forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Sentant cela le noiraud essaya de se libérer de l'emprise d'Elliot mais celui-ci réussi à l'allonger par terre et à bloquer ses mains. Le jeune homme commença vraiment à avoir peur. Il savait que son maître était fort et qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son maître éprouvé cela pour lui et qu'il serait prêt à aller jusque-là. Elliot lui lâcha les mains et commença à lui défaire sa chemise lentement tandis qu'il embrassait le cou de son valet. Leo était trop terrifié pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'Elliot le déshabiller. Elliot finit par s'en apercevoir. Il se mit à rougir et à s'éloigner de lui en murmurant des excuses.

« Je suis désolé Leo. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Excuse-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Pardonne-moi »

Il se releva puis sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant un Leo tremblant et perdu.

**POV Elliot**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais fait du mal à Leo, je n'avais pas fait attention à lui. J'étais égoïste. Je voulais rester seule et je connaissais deux lieux qui remplissait bien cette condition mais je ne voulais pas aller dans un lieu où on me verrait, je ne pourrais pas feindre d'aller bien. Et je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose de question. Et Leo pourrait me trouvait, chose que je ne veux pas. Enfin vu ce que je lui ai fait je ne vois pas pourquoi il me chercherait. Il m'éviterait plutôt... Me fuirait même. Mais bon au cas où. Je sortais donc du bâtiment pour me diriger vars le portail. Je sortis puis déambulais dans la ville, traînant mes tristes pensées. Qu'avais-je dont fait ? Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais montrer cette facette à Leo. Pourquoi avais-je donc craqué ? Pourquoi ? Mes pas me menèrent à la petite colline du parc près du lycée. Je m'assis près de l'arbre, regardant Réveil au loin. Je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Je me rappelais de la 1 ère fois que je l'avais vu. Pour la 1 ère fois de ma vie on avait osé me contredire, me remballer. Je lui avais crié dessus. Mais en même temps j'avais été heureux, Quelqu'un me traitait enfin comme son égal. Pas de pirouettes par devant et de coups de couteau dans mon dos. J'avais beau y être habitué, ça faisait toujours mal. Malgré ce que je pouvais en dire. Et lui il m'avait ouvert un passage, qui était jusqu'alors fermé pour moi. Celui d'une amitié sincère. Que j'avais perdu par ma stupidité. Il se mit alors à pleuvoir, le ciel pleurant avec moi. J'avais tellement mal. Et demain c'était la chasse à l'œuf. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Surtout que le directeur aller surement nous mettre ensemble Leo et moi. Comme chaque année. Je vous explique. Pour la chasse à l'œuf le directeur fait des équipes de 4. L'année dernière j'étais avec cette cruche d'Ada Vesalius, une noble dont j'avais oublié le nom mais qui cherchait les grâces de la cruche et Leo. Heureusement qu'il y avait Leo, je n'aurais pas supporté sinon. Mais cette fois quiconque sera avec moi je serais seul pour les supportaient. Pour Leo ça ira, il s'entend relativement bien avec tout le monde. Mais moi? On ne peut pas en dire pareil.  
La pluie continuait à tomber, coulant le long de mes cheveux. De toute façon j'étais déjà trempé. Mes cheveux collés à mon visage goutés, mes habits gorgés d'eau étaient eux aussi collés sur moi. Un peu plus ou un peu moins d'eau ne ferait pas grand-chose. Fermant les yeux je posais ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Je réfléchissais à quoi faire. Je ne pouvais me permettre de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne serait pas juste. Il fallait que j'accepte les conséquences de mes actes. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter mon valet après ce que je lui avais fait. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Qu'on m'aide, je suis perdu. Que dois-je faire ? Poussant un soupir je me levais. Je devais rentrer. Les grilles allaient bientôt fermé, je ne voulais pas rester dehors toute la nuit.  
Je rentrais donc. Je croisais alors un pion tandis que je retournais dans ma chambre.

« Messire Nightray vous êtes trempé! Tout va bien ? »

Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires, non ? Ça ne le regarde pas ! Je n'aime pas les gens qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

« Oui, oui. J'ai juste étais surpris par la pluie quand je me promenais.  
-Vous auriez dû vous mettre à l'abri.  
-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Vu l'heure j'ai décidé de rentrer malgré la pluie. »

Puis je partis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Ah ce qu'on m'énerve à s'occuper de mes affaires. C'est ma vie! Je rentrais alors dans ma chambre, où, pour mon plus grand bonheur, Leo dormait. Je n'aurais pas à l'affronter. Je le regardais quelques minutes, un sourire venant étirait mes lèvres. Il était mignon quand il dormait. Puis je me décidais à aller me doucher afin d'éviter de tomber malade et surtout pour me réchauffait. Mettant l'eau au maximum je me glissais sous la douche. L'eau chaude arrivant sur mon corps me fit du bien et je profitais de ce petit moment, vidant du même coup le ballon d'eau chaude. Tant pis. Quand je sortis de la cabine la salle de était remplie de vapeur. Je regardais la vapeur formé des gouttes sur les surfaces froides telles que les murs ou le miroir et le reste tourbillonner dans les airs. Ça avait toujours eu sur moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, un effet apaisant. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Peut-être qu'un jour Leo me pardonnerai. Je me couchais et m'endormit rapidement. Malheureusement je fus réveillé par un cauchemar. J'avais rêvé que j'avais eu une discussion avec Leo et que celui-ci m'avait crié au visage qu'il me détestait et qu'il me considérait comme un monstre. Puis il était parti. Et j'avais beau essayer de courir pour le rattraper plus il s'éloignait de moi. Peut-être que ça finirait vraiment comme ça. Mais je ne voulais pas. Le fait qu'il soit juste près de moi me suffisait. Certes j'aurais préféré qu'il partage mes sentiments mais qu'il reste près de moi était déjà beaucoup. Regardant l'heure, 5h, j'essayais de me rendormir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, bougeant dans mon lit, me tournant et me retournant, repensant à ce cauchemar. Je décidais d'aller dans la salle de musique pour jouer un peu de piano. Ça avait le don de me calmer. Je ne penserais à rien d'autre qu'à la mélodie. Je serais plus tranquille.  
Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la salle de musique où je m'installais au piano. Là je jouais mélodie sur mélodie, désireux d'oublier mes soucis. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et l'heure du petit déjeuner sonna. J'avais faim, la veille je n'avais pas mangé, étant resté sous la pluie pendant une bonne partie de la soirée dont le temps du repas. Je me dirigeais donc vers le réfectoire ou je déjeunais seul. Vu l'heure j'étais un des premiers et je préféré être seul que mal accompagné. Je terminais rapidement puis sortis. Je vis des pions rentrer. Ils avaient certainement dû terminer de cacher les œufs. Trop pressé d'être dans 1h30, le début de la chasse. Vous aurez noté l'ironie j'espère. Enfin on avait de la chance, la pluie d'hier c'était calmé. Ce sera une chasse sèche cette année par rapport à l'année dernière. Je décidais de retourner dans la salle de musique en attendant. Puis vint l'heure de la révélation des groupes. Sans surprise j'étais avec Leo. J'étais aussi avec deux autres filles, une certaine Aliénor et sa servante Lalie je crois. Puis la chasse aux œufs démarra.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare chacun et qu'on cherche individuellement. »

Pas bête cette fille, Aliénor, pour ceux qui se demandent qui a eu cette excellente idée. C'est dont ce que nous fîmes. Ça m'arrangeait, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer tout de suite avec Leo ou à faire semblant. Et comme ça on a plus de chance de gagner. Pas comme l'année dernière. On était resté en groupe de 4, à la demande de la Vesalius. Résultat : on était un des groupes à avoir récolté le moins d'œufs. Moi, un Nightray, avait été battu à plate couture. Tout ça à cause de la blonde. Je l'avais assez mal digéré et Leo me l'avais remis sur le tapis à chaque fois que je l'embêtais. Et ceux pendant un bon bout de temps. L'horreur.  
Nous nous séparèrent dont comme l'avait suggéré Aliénor. Pour une fois qu'une fille a une bonne idée? Non je ne suis pas un sexiste je vous rassure tout de suite. Mais dans la noblesse trouver une fille avec un peu d'esprit ce n'est pas forcément facile, surtout dans mon établissement. Elles passent la plupart de leur temps a pouffé de rire ou alors a colporté. Ou si elles ne font pas ça elles critiquent une ou l'autre à cause de ci, ça ou encore ce truc qui ne va pas. Jalousie oui ! Et leur passe-temps favoris, c'est simple, s'attirer les faveurs des gens influents ! Attention, je ne généralise pas. Certaines personnes comme Aliénor, ou même sa servante, ne sont pas comme ça. Mais y en a peu. Ce qui est bien dommage à mon avis. Du coup à chaque fois qu'une fille dit quelque chose d'intelligent je suis surpris. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je cherchais donc des œufs. Parole de Nightray cette année je ne perdrais pas ! Mon honneur est en jeu. J'en trouvais pas mal. Faut dire aussi que les pions ne cachent pas super bien les œufs. Ils ont peur qu'on ne trouve pas ou quoi ?! On n'est pas stupide? Ou pas. Ça dépend des personnes je pense. Je m'explique car j'avoue que ça ne doit pas être trop compréhensible. Je recherchais donc des œufs quand je vis un groupe passer et jeter un coup d'œil à un buisson.

« Rien ici ! Partons »

Je jetais également un coup d'œil, fouillant un peu. Pourquoi ? Par esprit de contradiction je pense. Ils en avaient pas trouvé mais moi, parce que c'était moi, allait trouver. Un peu stupide comme raisonnement ? On est d'accord. Je pensais pareil jusqu'à ce que je voie 2 œufs au milieu des branches. J'en conclus que soit ceux d'avant étaient aveugles soit ils étaient plus que... Bon vous avez compris. Mais je penchais plutôt vers une des hypothèses. La deuxième pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris. Je les ramassais donc et continuait la chasse. Un peu plus loin, je retrouvais ma coéquipière avec qui je comptais combien de futurs omelettes (c'est comme cela que les appelait le cuisinier du lycée) nous avions en notre possession. Puisqu' Aliénor avait croisé les deux valets, nous savions qu'en les regroupant, elle et eux en avaient une bonne trentaine. Avec moi ça faisait 41. Pas mal. Surtout que l'année dernière on en avait eu 33. Oui je parle souvent de l'année dernière. Mais je n'ai pas supporté. Mon honneur a été bafoué. Ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement. Je lançais un grand sourire à Aliénor qui me le rendit puis nous repartîmes à la recherche des œufs. Je l'aimais bien cette fille. On pourrait même devenir amis je pense. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur la chasse et GAGNER ! Si les autres groupes sont comme celui que j'ai croisé ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Tout d'un coup je sentis une migraine venir. J'en avais assez souvent. Je n'aimais pas mais j'avais appris à les supporter. Sinon la moitié des cours se ferait sans moi. Je décidais de continuer, ce n'était pas un petit mal de tête qui allait m'empêcher de redorer mon honneur. C'est moi qui vous le dis. Malheureusement le « petit mal de tête » se transforma en « gros mal de tête » accompagné de bouffés de chaleur et de vertiges. Ne pouvant continuer dans cet état je m'assis contre un arbre attendant un peu que j'aille mieux. Mais ce fus l'inverse qui se produisit. Même assis je dus fermer les yeux pour calmer mon vertige. Je sentis alors la terre contre ma joue puis plus rien.  
Je rouvris les yeux dans une salle blanche. L'infirmerie? Que c'était-il passer ? J'étais à la chasse, on était bien partis mais je m'étais senti mal. Je m'étais assis et j'avais dû m'évanouir. Mince. J'espère qu'on avait quand même gagné. Regardant autour de moi je vis que j'étais seul. Pas de Leo en vue. Il n'était pas resté. Il n'avait pas voulu resté plus précisément. C'est alors que quelqu'un rentra, ce n'était autre que l'infirmière.

« Vous voilà réveillé. Tant mieux.  
-Que est-il passé ?  
-Vous vous êtes évanoui. Je pense que c'est dû à un manque de sommeil et hier je vous ai vu trempé. Ça n'a pas dû arranger la chose. Votre corps avait besoin de repos. Mais maintenant ça devrait aller, ne forcer pas c'est tout.  
-D'accord. Je peux vous poser une ou deux questions ?  
-Vas-y.  
-Qui a gagné et qui m'a emmené ?  
\- La personne qui t'as amené est un jeune homme à grosse lunettes et la coupe en pétard. Un gentil garçon qui est ton valet je crois. Il a arrêté la chasse juste pour toi. Quant à l'équipe gagnante je crois que c'est l'équipe d'Aliénor Silva je crois. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui devrait le plus te préoccuper ! Ta santé est plus importante qu'une chasse à l'œuf aussi célèbre soit elle.  
-Merci pour ces informations.»

J'aurais donc gagné... Je suis trop content. Enfin ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce serait donc Leo qui m'aurait emmené. Il l'aurait quand même fait. Bon Leo aurait sauvé et amené n'importe qui mais ça me fait quand même plaisir. Ce geste me signifie que peut-être on pourra régler cette situation. Enfin quand j'oserais l'aborder. Ce qui n'est pas gagné pour le moment pour tout dire. J'ai peur que le cauchemar de cette nuit ne devienne réalité et je ne pourrai le supporter.  
L'infirmière accepta de me faire sortir, me faisant promettre avant de ne pas forcer, et je décidais d'aller à la bibliothèque. Le nouveau tome du Chevalier Saint étant sorti il y a peu je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le lire. J'allai rattraper cette erreur. Je pris donc le livre, me mis assis et commença ma passionnante lecture. Malheureusement interrompu à la moitié du livre.

« Elliot? »

Qui osait m'embêtait. Je levais alors la tête vers l'inopportun quand je croisais un regard, ou dans ce cas des lunettes, connus.

« L-Leo?  
-Je peux te parler en privé ? »

Avalant ma salive j'hochais la tête. Je me levais et allais emprunter le livre puis je suivis mon valet jusqu'à notre chambre inquiet. Qu'allait-il se passait ? Allait-il m'abandonner ? Je le comprendrais mais ne le supporterais pas? Pitié Leo reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie.

« Elliot je... »

Fin. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et une review fait toujours plaisir .


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

**POV Leo**

« Elliot je... »

Je croisais le regard inquiet de mon maître qui semblait me supplier de rester. Si tu savais Elliot. Je me remémorais alors les épisodes de la veille et ce qui en avait découlé. Ma prise de conscience. En effet.

Flash Back

Je lisais tranquillement mon livre quand il entendit son maître parler. Je l'avais écouté, comme à chaque fois. Mais comme j'adore l'embêter et que je sais qu'il démarre au quart de tours j'en avais profité. J'avais fait semblant de ne rien écouté. Et ça avait marché, ce n'était pas étonnant non plus me direz-vous. Et comme toujours il m'avait fait une remarque, arguant que je lisais trop ce qui avait comme conséquence le fait que je n'écoutais jamais rien. Soit dit en passant ce n'est pas moi qui dors en cours. Mais bon si je lui dis ça je ne vais pas pouvoir lire pendant je ne sais combien de temps tellement il criera. C'est pour ça qu'à la place je lui demandais s'il voulait que je m'occupe de lui. Le connaissant je pensais qu'il allait faire une remarqué ou bougonner. A la place il m'enleva le livre des mains. Une première. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu perdu. Mais mon état s'aggrava quand je le sentis poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Je ne commençais à réagir seulement quand je le sentis plus entreprenant. Je commençais alors à me débattre, ayant peur. Je ne le comprenais pas. Je sentis alors des larmes couler sur mes joues puis Elliot s'éloigner. Le regardant je le vis rouge et s'excuser tout en sortant. Il était bouleversé par ses gestes, voire peut-être plus que moi, et je ne fis rien. Je le laissais partir. Je l'observais sortir, mal. Après quelques minutes de silence je me remis de mes émotions. Je me relevais maladroitement et ne sus pas trop quoi faire. Je sortis cependant de la chambre et déambulais dans l'établissement dans l'espoir de revoir Elliot. Sincèrement je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire si je venais à le voir mais il fallait que je le rassure. Il allait mal et je n'aimais pas le savoir ainsi. C'était tout de même mon meilleur ami. Et ce malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait. Malheureusement je ne le trouvais pas. Dépité je retournais dans ma chambre ou je m'assis près de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur l'entrée de Lutwidge. Et j'avais l'espoir de le voir arrivé. Pendant que je regardais dehors je posais mon front sur la vitre glacé puis repensait aux événements. Que c'était-il passé ? Elliot m'aimerait il ? J'avais toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous deux mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'une amitié inébranlable. Mais serait ce finalement autre chose ? Impossible et pourtant... Les évènements qui c'était déroulait semblaient attesté du contraire. Elliot m'aimerait... Elliot... La seule personne qui m'avait accepté. Ça avait été mon premier ami. Et c'était toujours l'unique véritable soutien que j'avais. Je me rappelais parfaitement de notre première rencontre. C'était à Fianna, je lisais, seul comme à mon habitude afin d'être tranquille, quand il était arrivé. Il m'avait alors dérangé dans ma lecture, le début d'une longue suite. Mais j'avais appris à m'y faire, et ça ne me dérangeait plus tant que ça. Et puis on s'était rapproché grâce au piano, il avait composé une mélodie pour moi et je l'avais charrié sur le titre. Notre amitié était née peu à peu. Puis un jour il m'avait demandé d'entrer à son service. Surpris j'avais fini par accepter. Même si je doutais d'être à la hauteur. Et malgré mes piètres dispositions à être valet il m'avait toujours gardé près de lui. Serait-ce par ce qu'il...m'aime ? Tandis que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées la pluie se mit à tomber suivi par la nuit. Par contre pas d'Elliot. N'ayant pas faim je me changeais et me couchais. Il rentrerait peut-être avant que je ne m'endorme. Je fermais cependant les yeux. Se déroulait alors dans ma tête, comme une chanson lancinante, les événements passés quelques heures auparavant. Ça m'obsédait et je ne pouvais oublier ce que j'avais ressenti. Ça avait était tellement étrange... Mais le sommeil fini par m'emporter, interrompant les pensées incessantes qui me trottait dans la tête. Malheureusement les images de la vieille formèrent un rêve qui me fit me réveiller en sueur. Je regardais autour de moi et vit le soleil par la fenêtre. Elliot semblait être rentré quand je dormais mais était déjà repartit. J'avais pourtant à lui parler. Je me levais donc et me préparais rapidement. J'avais l'espoir de le voir au petit déjeuner. Mais je pus rapidement constaté une fois au réfectoire qu'il n'y était pas. Soit il avait été déjeuné très tôt soit il n'avait pas déjeuné. Tout simplement. Mangeant une tartine en quatrième vitesse je sortis vite pour me diriger vers la salle de musique. Il devait y être. Entendant une mélodie je m'arrêtais. Vu l?aisance à laquelle le pianiste joué ce ne pouvait qu'être Elliot. Je m'arrêtais à la porte et m'adossait au mur pour pouvoir écouter ce merveilleux musiciens. Les mélodies qu'il jouait était tristes, elles exprimaient bien ma peine. Je fermais mes yeux et ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand je les rouvris il était déjà presque l'heure de se retrouver pour faire les équipes. Je n'avais plus le temps de parler à Elliot. Mince, je suis vraiment doué. Mais je devais me dépêcher de sortir, si Elliot me voyait j'avais peur qu'il ne réagisse mal. A éviter. J'allais donc sous le préau ou Elliot arriva rapidement à ma suite Puis les 1 ères équipes furent dévoilées. Moi, comme habitude, j'étais avec Elliot. Par contre nous étions avec deux jeunes filles inconnues, mais qui avait l'air sympathique. La « maîtresse » semblait rebelle et n'avait pas l'air d'aimer se faire marcher sur les pieds. Quant à la servante de celle-ci elle semblait douce et craintive. Les opposées en somme. Mais elle semblait avoir une relation forte, comme Elliot et moi... Enfin...avant l'incident disons... Suite à la proposition d'Aliénor nous dûmes nous séparer. Mince, moi qui espérais lui parler. Bon j'aurais bien le temps plus tard. Je cherchais des œufs l'esprit ailleurs. J'espérais qu'on allait faire mieux que l'année dernière. Pas pour moi mais pour Elliot. Il avait mal digéré le fait d'avoir été un des derniers l'année dernière, je l'avais d'ailleurs embêté avec ça plus d'une fois. Il tenait responsable de notre défaite la jeune Vesalius mais nous avions tous était fautifs. Quoi qu'il en soit je pensais qu'on aurait un meilleur score cette année, de un parce que ce n'était pas difficile, de deux parce notre technique était bien meilleur. Je ramassais donc quelques œufs par ci par là. Quelque temps plus tard Aliénor arriva pour contrôler où j'en étais. Elle s'en alla satisfaite. C'est vrai que j'en avais pas mal. Tant mieux. Je cherchais quand soudain je vis quelqu'un écroulé au sol. Inquiet je m'approchais avant de voir que c'était Elliot. Je me précipitais vers lui. Je fus légèrement rassuré de voir qu'il était "juste" évanouie. C'est alors que l'autre fille de mon équipe arriva, Lalie, et me dit.

« Va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, j'expliquerai à Aliénor, elle comprendra »

La remerciant j'abandonnais mon panier pour porter Elliot comme je pouvais. Il est plus lourd qu?on ne pourrait le croire. Une fois à l'infirmerie l'infirmière le pris en charge.

« Il va bien ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas jeune homme. Il est juste fatigué, il a besoin de se reposer. Tu as été gentil de le ramener. Tu peux rester si tu veux mais il risque de rester assez longtemps inconscient.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, merci madame. »

Elle s'éloigna tandis que je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté du lit où l'infirmière l'avait installé. J'étais rassuré, il était juste fatigué. A quelle heure était-il rentré hier ? Tard surement. Je l'observais dormir, veillant sur son sommeil. Je devais avouer qu'il était mignon en train de dormir... Attendez... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bon je dois avouer que je l'avais toujours trouvé mignon, avec un certain charme. Mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Mais ce n'était pas de l'attirance... Non... Bien sûr que non. Je l'observais cependant, heureux et souriant. Malheureusement j'étais un homme et non pas une machine. Et je dus aller manger quelque chose, mon ventre réclamant. J'embrassais Elliot d'un rapide baisé sur la joue puis allais me chercher un croissant au foyer où je croisais Lalie qui m'informa tout sourire qu'on avait gagné. Elle m'expliqua comment c'était déroulé la chasse. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, espérant qu'Elliot ne se réveille pas durant mon absence. Elle s'en rendit compte.

« Désolé je te dérange.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je serais ravie d'en parler une autre fois mais là je suis inquiet pour Elliot. J'aimerais bien aller le retrouver.  
-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y, on aura l'occasion de se revoir. »

Je la remerciais d'un sourire puis me dépêchais d'aller à l'infirmerie...où Elliot était parti. Mince. L'infirmière arriva alors et me confirma ce que je savais déjà à savoir qu'Elliot était parti. Très utile. Enfin bref. Elle m'apprit aussi qu'il avait demandé qui avait gagné. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Il est tombé évanoui mais il demande qui a gagné. Enfin c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie aussi. Passons. Je sortis donc de l'infirmerie pour me diriger vers la salle de musique, ou ne se trouvait pas Elliot. Bon on allait essayer la bibliothèque, en plus le dernier tome de la saga du chevalier Saint est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps et il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le lire. Comment je le sais ? C'est bien simple. Une semaine avant il m'en parlait tout le temps et quand il est sorti il harcelait pour aller à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement il avait déjà était pris et il s'est plaint pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Donc il devait surement être à la bibliothèque. Arrivant à destination je vis Elliot lire. Je l'observais un instant puis m'approchais.

« Elliot? »  
Celui-ci leva la tête de mauvaise grâce de son livre et parut quelque inquiet en comprenant qui il avait en face de lui.

« L-Leo?  
-Je peux te parler en privé ? »

Elliot hocha la tête et se leva avant d'emprunter le livre. Il me rejoignit à la sortie et me suivit. Je décidais d'aller dans notre chambre, se serait plus simple pour parler. Surtout que j'avais pas mal de chose à lui dire. Je sentais derrière moi Elliot qui n'était pas à l'aise. Je pouvais comprendre mais n'aimais pas le savoir dans cet état d'esprit. L'Elliot que je connaissais était sûr de lui, parfois un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il disait les choses en face, n'avait peur de rien. Là c'était tout le contraire, timide, qui avait peur de moi. Du moins de ma réaction. Moi, je voulais retrouver mon Elliot. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvrais puis laisser passer Elliot avant d'entrer à mon tour. Puis je pris la parole.

Fin Flash-Back

« Elliot je... »

Je vis alors dans son regard quelque chose qui me déchira le cœur. On dit souvent que le regard et le miroir de l'âme. Alors son âme devait être un vaste cri de supplication. Je pouvais voir toute la tristesse, la douleur qu'il avait en lui. Sentent mon cœur compressé comme dans un étau je m'approchais et l'enlacer.

« Leo? »

Je pus entendre dans sa voix de la surprise. Il devait imaginer que j'allais le rejeter, mais je ne le ferais jamais. J'avais compris que je ne pouvais être séparé de lui. Je le serrais donc le plus fort possible.

« Elliot...ne soit pas triste. Je veux que tu retrouves le sourire. »

Deux bras m'enlacèrent à leur tour. Je souris, heureux

« Leo... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Tu sais Elliot... C'est deux jours sans te voir m'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Quand tu es parti hier et que je ne t'ai pas retenu c'est parce que j'étais sous le choc. J'étais sous le coup d'émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'étais sous le coup d'émotions nouvelles, j'avais besoin de remettre dans l'ordre dans mes idées. Quand j'ai compris ce que c'était j'ai tout niés en bloc. Mais quand je t'ai vu évanoui je n'ai pas hésité à arrêter la chasse pour toi. Et c'est là, à l'infirmerie, quand je t'bservais dormir que j'aie vraiment compris...  
-Leo?  
-Je t'aime Elliot, plus que tout. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne l'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui. Et hier c'était du désir que je ressentais... Elliot pardo... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, deux mains attirant mon visage vers deux lèvres qui s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec forces. D'abord surpris je me laissais aller contre Elliot qui m'enlaça.

« Je te pardonne bien évidemment bêta  
-Tant mieux Elliot? Mais je me sens coupable. Comment me faire pardonner ?  
-Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner ?  
-Oui... »

Je le regardais et vit un sourire traversais son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu CE sourire sur SON visage. Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourré ? Parce que le sourire d'Elliot était un sourire « légèrement » pervers. Il me dirigea alors doucement sur le lit où il s'installa sur moi.

« Elliot !  
-Ne panique pas... Et puis c'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais te faire pardonner. Je te promets d'être doux. »

Poussant un soupir je me laissais aller à lui. Elliot sourit savourant sa victoire. Il avait gagné et il le savait bien. Je me sentis frissonner quand un doigt effleura mon cou doucement. Elliot approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille où il me susurra un doux : « je t'aime » avant de la mordiller. Gémissant doucement j'entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise. Il me prit alors les mains.

« Profite juste Leo. Laisse toi faire.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais. N'oublie pas que tu dois te faire pardonner »

Agrémenté d'un petit clin d'œil. Me faire pardonné tu parles. Enfin... Je devais avouer que cet Elliot quelque peu autoritaire était intéressant. C'était rare de le voir ainsi, d'ordinaire c'était moi qui dirigeais dans la relation maitre à valet. Ce qui m'amusait prodigieusement, moins Elliot. Ce nouveau Elliot entreprit d'ailleurs de marquer son territoire, suçotant mon cou dans l'espoir de faire des suçons. Et de m'entendre gémir vu l'acharnement qu'il y mettait. Mais j'avais décidé de lui tenir tête. Si il voulait que je profite, soit, mais je serais ferme sur mon intention de l'embêter. Comprenant que je ne céderais pas il décida de déboutonner ma chemise embrassant au passage mon torse laissant un passage de feu. Je sentais comme une chaleur dans mon ventre, montant peu à peu dans tout mon corps. Se collant à moi mon... Amant (je ne suis pas encore habitué à dire ça, ça me fait tout bizarre) se frotta contre moi. Serrant les dents je vis Elliot sourire. Méchant va. Je ne pus dire ma pensée qu'une langue tatillonne décida de jouer avec mes tétons. Faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de bruit j'essayais de faire abstraction à la chaleur qui augmentait peu à peu. Y avait-il un problème avec le chauffage ? Bon je savais que c'était Elliot qui me mettait dans l'état là mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer. Réussissant à m'arracher un gémissement il eut la gentillesse de laisser cette zone tranquille, pour pouvoir mieux descendre. Il se mit à jouer avec ma ceinture, brisant peu à peu ma patience.

« Elliot...s'il te plait?  
-Quoi dont ?  
-Ne me fait pas souffrir de cette façon s'il te plait.  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.  
-Alors fait ce que tu as à faire ! S'il te plait. Je n'en peux plus  
-D'accord. Mais c'est vrai que c'est...gros »

Après cette remarque qui me fit devenir rouge pivoine au grand plaisir de mon maitre il accéda à ma requête, libérant l'objet de ses convoitises. Rougissant je l'observais, le contentement se lisant dans ses yeux. Il me jeta un regard puis décida de le prendre en bouche. Je laissais sortir un petit cri de surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Les vas et viens se firent de plus en plus insistant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et de m'abandonner au plaisir procuré, rejetant ma tête. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. C'était tellement intense. J'allais craquer, prévenant Elliot gémissant et haletant. Celui-ci continua jusqu'à ma jouissance où il s'empressa de m'embrasser, un peu de ma semence coulant dans ma gorge. Haletant je caressais son visage.

« On va p-plus loin ?  
-O-oui... »

Je sentis alors quelque chose entré dans mon anneau de chair, me faisant gémir. Quand il me jugea près il me pénétra d'un coup sec me faisant faire un petit cri de douleur. Elliot tenta de me calmer et pour essayer de chasser la douleur il prit mon membre en main et fit des vas et viens. Peu à peu le plaisir prit place à la douleur, mes gémissements de plaisir à mes gémissements de douleur.  
« Elliot, j-je vais jouir !  
-J-Jouissons e-ensemble »

Après notre orgasme commun Elliot se retira et m'enlaça.

« Je t'aime...  
-Moi aussi Elliot »

Je fermais les yeux et me laisser bercer avant de sombrer dans le pays des rêves.

**POV Elliot**

Leo c'était endormi. Il était tellement beau, et rien qu'à moi. J'étais si heureux. Cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise finalement, bien que ce soit la chasse à l'œuf. Je me suis bien entendu avec des filles (une première je crois), j'ai gagné la chasse (honneur sauvé !) et surtout... J'ai obtenu mon Léo. Je fermais les yeux, serrant Leo le plus fort possible et m'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais avoir des problèmes avec ma famille mais je ne me préoccupais de ça, cala viendrait bien assez tôt. Je devais juste profiter du moment présent.


End file.
